¿Qué es el amor?
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Después de los hechos del "Cluster" y con Peridot viviendo en la Tierra, ella comenzará a investigar sobre la Naturaleza Humana, cosa que la llevará a tener un acercamiento con alguien muy conocido en Ciudad Playa.


**¿Qué es el amor?:** **Aquí estoy, he vuelto y desde hace mucho que no hacía algo así, desde el 2015 o el año pasado que no hago One-Shots de Steven Universe, la verdad, ¿quieren oírla?; necesitaba darme un respiro porque no tenía bastantes ideas pero viendo los nuevos capítulos, los cuales me dejaron bastante tenso y fueron bastante emocionantes, en especial por...no, mejor no digo nada, tal vez muchos todavía no los pudieron ver o están por descubrir grandes pero grandes sorpresas en esta temporada.**

 **Una de las parejas que me he abocado mucho en esta trama es con Peridot-Ronaldo, de esta es la que me he quedado sin material pero ahora estoy de regreso, este "descanso" que le di a mi mente, ya que estuve con otros fics, en especial con The Loud House y Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, me han dado bastante para inspirarme.**

 **Pero bueno, vayamos a esta pequeña historia, en donde todo transcurre después de los eventos de que Steven y las Gems junto con Peridot detienen el crecimiento del "Cluster" y en medio de la adaptación en la Tierra de la Gema del Planeta Madre, ella comienza a experimentar cómo es la vida en ese Planeta tan llamativo y sobre todo con los sentimientos humanos.**

 **Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de Steven Universe, éste es propiedad de Rebbeca Sugar y CN. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

¿Qué era el amor? ¿Qué traía de beneficios para aquella Gema del Planeta Madre? ¿Acaso había algo importante? ¿Información, datos, algún arma de suma importancia?. No lo sabía, para Peridot era uno de los tantos enigmas que se estaba enfrentando, habiendo terminado toda la odisea con el asunto del "Cluster" y ahora que era una Crystal Gem, sin olvidar a Lapislázuli, con la cual las cosas parecían estar enfriándose de a poco y olvidaban sus peleas que tuvieron cuando ella la usó a la Gema del Océano para espiar a las Gems.

Pero lo que le llamaba siempre la atención era esa especie de "fusión" que tenían los Humanos, Peridot los veía de una forma curiosa, ese contacto, la unión de los labios pero qué significaba todo eso, ¿qué quería decir?.

\- ¿Acaso nunca has sentido el amor, Peridot?. Preguntó Steven a la nueva Crystal Gem.

\- ¿El...Amor?. Preguntó ella, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo con un toque de confusión y seriedad.

\- Sí, lo que tú llamas "fusión", puede parecer pero no en el sentido correcto, sino que es la forma en la que las personas se expresan. Señaló Steven hacia una pareja que estaba junto al malecón y se besaban.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de importante eso?. Quiso saber la Gema, cosa que se cruzó los brazos.

\- Ohhh, a Peridot le dio curiosidad, ¡Peridot está enamorada!. Bromeaba Steven al respecto, cosa que la hacía enojar y ella se defendía.

\- ¡No es cierto! Solo...solo...bah, olvídalo. Dijo ella y se dirigió afuera.

\- ¿Adónde vas, Peri?. Preguntó Amatista a la Gema.

\- Yo...voy a ver unas cosas, ya vuelvo. Fue su respuesta.

\- Pero ya es de noche, no hay nada afuera. Alegó Steven pero ya era tarde, Peridot había salido afuera y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Estaba afuera, la Luna brillaba intensamente, las Estrellas adornaban el Firmamento Nocturno y con ello podía verse la calma que rodeaba a Ciudad Playa, pero no para Peridot, la cual estaba bastante intrigada en todo lo que había visto sobre esa "fusión" llamado "Amor", ¿qué era lo decía Steven? ¿Acaso era verdad eso? ¿Ella estaba enamorada? ¿Cómo podía saberlo?.

Se sentó en la arena y pensó un buen rato, teniendo de vista panorámica el Océano Pacífico Norte y las olas que llegaba y formaban su concierto en la orilla, dejando sola a la joven con sus pensamientos.

\- _"Suena raro lo que Steven dijo, yo intento averiguar más sobre este "sentimiento", palabra rara que emplean los Humanos pero a la vez no puedo sacarme de encima las dudas sobre mí misma, ¿acaso será verdad lo que siento? ¿me estaré enamorando de alguien?"._ Quiso saber ella, cuando de repente se escucharon unos ruidos que provenían desde los arbustos de entrada a la playa, cosa que alertó a la Gema, quien se preparó para combatir al enemigo.

Apuntó con su cañón hacia la zona de donde provenían de los ruidos y se preparó para disparar, hasta que desde la Oscuridad salió una figura, la cual tomó por sorpresa a Peridot, quien casi llegaba a disparar se detuvo justo a tiempo.

\- ¡¿Quién...?! Ah, eres tú. Lo reconoció ella a Ronaldo, el chico del Blog sobre Ciudad Playa y sus momentos extraños.

\- Sí, soy yo, jejeje, hola, Peridot, lamento mucho haberte asustado yo...Se disculpó el joven y con prisa tomaba sus cosas, pero una de ellas, la cual era un sobre de papel, se cayeron varias fotos que tenía allí y fueron tomadas por la Gema del Planeta Madre.

\- ¿Qué es esto?. Preguntó Peridot, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, ya que le parecía muy sospechoso.

\- Nada, solo, solo son unas fotos, nada más. Le dijo el chico, pero la muchacha le cerró el paso.

\- ¡Me estabas espiando! ¡¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza?!. Quería saber ella, quien se le acercó amenazante, Ronaldo sabía muy bien del peligro que podía ser Peridot cuando se enojaba, ella quería respuestas pero iba a quedar en ridículo si lo decía.

\- Solo estaba...Decía el chico pero más fotos que tenía guardadas en sus sobres se cayeron al piso.

\- ¿Acaso te gusto o algo?. Preguntó Peridot y mientras que avanzaba, Ronaldo se cayó de espaldas pero ella lo detuvo, ya que casi se golpeaba la cabeza contra una roca.

\- Bueno, es que...Dios, no sé cómo decírtelo. El rubio quería expresarse pero le costaba, ¿cómo decir sus sentimientos hacia un ser que venía de otro Planeta?.

\- ¿Qué? Tienes cinco segundos para decirlo y va: Uno. Ordenó Peridot, la cual se cruzó de brazos.

\- Espera, no hay que recurrir a la violencia. Intentó Rolando con detenerla pero era inútil.

\- Dos. Sentenció ella, dándole a entender que le quedaba muy poco tiempo para tomar su decisión.

\- ¿Y si lo hablamos tranquilos? Escucha, yo...¡Espera, ¿qué haces?!. Intentó Ronaldo ser "pacífico" con ella, pero ya tenía el cañón cargado, listo y apuntando contra él.

\- Tres. Siguió con la cuenta regresiva.

Los nervios se apoderaron de él, quería hablarle, detenerla pero no lo escucharía, debía jugar su última carta ahora mismo.

\- ¡Bien, sí, me gustas y te he tomado estas fotos porque quería saber sobre ti!. Fue su respuesta final.

\- Te escucho. Detuvo ella la cuenta regresiva, bajó el cañón pero lo siguió mirando de forma rara al chico.

\- Sentémonos y te lo contaré todo. Sin trampas. Juró el muchacho, quien le dio su palabra y le ofreció que se sentaran en la arena, Peridot acató ese pedido y lo hizo, ambos tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a conversar al respecto de lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto de las fotos?. Preguntó.

\- Bueno...[Al principio, Ronaldo tenía miedo de expresarse ante ella, pero se contuvo y mantuvo la mente fría] me gustas. Fue la respuesta del rubio hacia la Gema.

\- ¿Tú me gustas? ¿Qué quieres decir?. Preguntó ella.

\- Bueno, ¿nunca han vivido las Gemas del Planeta en el amor? ¿Jamás lo experimentaron?. Quiso saber Ronaldo al respecto, cosa que terminó por ganarse una reprimenda de parte de Peridot.

\- No, eso no existe en nuestro Mundo. Añadió ella.

\- Ok, mira, sé que hice eso de fotografiarte varias veces pero no es con ningún fin oscuro ni nada, ¿está bien?, solo quería saber sobre ti, averiguar un poco sobre tu historia, ya que me ha llamado la atención desde que llegaste aquí con Lapis. Mencionó el muchacho, cosa que por el momento parecía funcionar.

\- Bueno, tal vez he exagerado un poco en las cosas, en especial con haberte apuntado con mi cañón, no lo hacía a propósito, solo que me llamó la atención tu forma de salir de los arbustos y ahora esto, estas fotos...se nota que te gusta lo que haces. Mencionó Peridot sobre el "trabajo" de Ronaldo.

\- Es parte de la investigación mía, pero si quieres un día te muestro más. Oye, ¿estás sonrojada?. Preguntó el chico, mientras que guardaba su material y de ahí veía el color carmesí en las mejillas de la Gema.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, no, no es nada!. Se disculpó ella y lo empujó suavemente, haciéndolo caer al piso arenoso y ella se le arrojaba encima, quedando ambos cara a cara.

\- Te vi, te vi, estabas sonrojada. Comenzó el chico a hacerle esas bromas, cosa que al principio le molestaban, le hacía recordar a Steven y Amatista, pero ahora comenzaba a reírse.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! Bueno, así son las cosas, los Humanos...son tan raros y a la vez llamativos. Alegó Peridot, quien se le quedó mirando a los ojos a Ronaldo por un buen rato hasta que sus labios comenzaran a acercarse, como si fueran atraídos por un enorme imán.

\- Oye, ¿no seguirás molesta con lo ocurrido por las fotos?. Preguntó el rubio a la chica, quien se detuvo, volvió hacia atrás y lo miró serio.

\- ¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?. Quiso saber Peridot y en esos momentos sintió lo que tanto se había estado preguntado todo ese día: ¿Qué era el amor? ¿Era una especie de fusión?.

Lo estaba dando, estaba besando en los labios al chico que la había estado siguiendo por mucho tiempo, estaba obteniendo la respuesta que quería saber ese Mundo tan extraño y que Rose Cuarzo había protegido junto con las Gems.

Ambos se rodearon y miraron a los ojos, ni Peridot ni Ronaldo podían salir de ese "magnetismo" que los unía, era como si fueran atraídos por esa fuerza y ahora solo faltaba el gran momento, esa chispa que lo encendería todo y que llenaría todo el vacío de preguntas que tenía la Gema con respecto al amor, los besos y todo lo demás que formaba parte de la Naturaleza Humana.

\- ¿Qué crees que vendrá ahora?. Preguntó Peridot a Ronaldo y él pasó sus manos por el rostro de ella, para luego acercarse al suyo.

\- Esto va a responder a todas tus preguntas. Fue la respuesta del rubio, quien besó tiernamente en los labios a la Gema del Planeta Madre, la cual quedó completamente sonrojada.

\- _"Tal y como lo pensé"._ Dijo ella de forma pensativa, mientras que apoyaba sus manos en los hombros del muchacho.

\- _"Tal y como lo soñé"._ Añadió el rubio, mientras que se unían en un tierno beso bajo la luz de la Luna.

 **Fin:**

* * *

 **Ok, me lo replanteo, tal vez no haya quedado del todo bien este One-Shot, hacía mucho que no escribía sobre Steven Universe pero lo considero esto como mi vuelta a dicha sección, por lo tanto se vendrán más adelante One-Shots de Peridot y Ronaldo, en especial cuando salgan los nuevos capítulos y eso me de inspiración para continuar.**

 **Le dedico este fic a AkumuHoshi y a todos los fans de esta pareja. Cuídense, Camaradas y que tengan un buen día Sábado de mi parte.**


End file.
